Rachael
Rachael ' is a character in the third installment of the ''Battle Arena Toshinden video game series. She made her first and only appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 3, as an unlockable counterpart to Tracy, with a similar moveset to her. Story Rachael is Tracy's older twin sister and a mercenary who is willing to do any job for money. Abandoned by her parents at a young age, Rachael was left to fend for herself as a homeless street urchin from within a cruel and harsh world and because of this, she grew up having a cold and bitter personality. As a teenager, Rachael began fighting in the tough and dangerous streets of New York City and in due time, she had gained quite an infamous reputation as most people had soon feared her, due to her violent and unforgiving temper. A few years later, Rachael had made a shocking discovery in learning that she had a young twin sister named Tracy who was living a normal and decent life with the same parents who had abandoned her in the first place, causing a strong amount of uncontrollable hatred to build up from within Rachael's own heart. In due time, Rachael's ruthless street fighting had gotten the attention of a man named Abel, who had easily saw the relentless ferocity coming from within her. He told Rachael that she could get her revenge against Tracy if she was to work for him as an asssassin of the Soshiki. Without any hesitation or second thought, Rachael had accepted Abel's offer and began training herself in order to learn all of her sister's signature moves and techniques. When the third Toshindaibukai had begun, Rachael had confronted Tracy from within their match and told her that she had truly and personally hated her due to the fact that she was put through a living nightmare while Tracy was given a normal and decent life. Even though she saw and realized that Rachael had wanted to kill her upon sight, Tracy could not bring herself to do the same thing to her own sister and that she had spared her life right after the end of their own tough and emotional fight against each other. As Rachael had looked on in a complete state of both shock and disbelief, Tracy had explained to her that she had wanted nothing more than to restore their lost twin sister bond with one another and that she had offered Rachael a chance to come back with her to New York in order to start all over, but Rachael had refused the request and walked away from Tracy, never to be seen again. It is unknown of what had happened to Rachael afterwards, but it's likely that she had moved to a different city in order to continue her work as a mercenary. Game Appearance Rachael appears to have a short orange hair with a long fringes in each side of her hair, tan skinned, green eyes and a large breast. She appears to be muscular than other female characters. She also wears a blue headband on her forehead and green earrings on her ear. Her hair changes colors throughout the game when she was chosen in character select screen, her hair is red while in her in-game appearance her hair becomes brown. Her only appearance has her wearing a red strapless bra with laces to keep themselves attached with black elbow pads in each elbows and black kneepads on her knee, black short shorts with a blue cycling shorts underneath, white knee-high socks and black and red sneakers. In-game, her sneakers appear as black leather shoes. Her double-sided tonfas are red and blue as her in-game appearance it becomes red and black. In her alternate appearance her hair becomes pale brown and the color of her strapless bra is light blue. Her alternate costume is still her primary outfit but minor changes, her strapless bra is now violet but maintains her short shorts and cycling shorts and sneakers from the original colors of her primary outfit. Move Lists As Tracy's counterpart, Rachael's moves are fire based as opposed to Tracy's electric based attacks and her double-sided tonfas can also shoot explosive tasers like Tracy did. Special Attacks *'''Atomic Blow: Rachael straight jabs to her opponent in a fire damage with her double-sided tonfa. *'Atomic Dynamite': Rachael shoots some explosive tasers on the ground with her double-sided tonfa at long range. She can also reaches her shot in a great distance as well as a counter hit. *'Atomic Spartan': Rachael charges and hit her opponent in a multiple spinning uppercut which she also set her opponent a blaze. She also has a short version of this move. *'Super Upper': Rachael charges her opponent with a dash and a rising uppercut. She can also uppercut the opponent instead of dashing. *'Green Corona': Rachael hits her opponent with a somersault kick. *'I.M.C. (Iron Mount Close)': Rachael can knock her opponent by ramming to her shoulder in a great distance. She can also hits her double-sided tonfa and rams her opponent in a similar fashion. *'Sky Splash': Rachael jumps into the air as she falls down to execute a flying kick. *'Skyscraper': Rachael jumps to her opponent with a flying kick and goes for a spiral kick. She can also use spiral kick to her opponent instead of jumping. Overdrive *'Twin Danger': Rachael unleashes a double somersault kick in heavy damage. Can only be done if her Overdrive meter is full. Desperation Moves *'Flashing Sun': Rachael dashes to her opponent and unleashes a series of punches while wielding both of her double-sided tonfas and a series of kicks as she heavily knocks her opponent with a somersault kick. Can only be done if her health bar is flashing red. Unlike her younger twin sister Tracy, Rachael will grunt several times during execution. Secret Moves *'Rock Crusher: ' Quotes Rachael's voice is different within the console version and unlike her younger twin sister Tracy who speaks in a rough and tough accent, Rachael normally speaks feminine especially her moves in Japanese. In her English however, she speaks masculine in a tomboyish tone due to her muscular appearance in the game and some of her moves does not have spoken lines which she imitates Tracy's grunts in English. Win Animation: * "Now you see who's the best!" * "Way cool!" * "Are you that's a rap!" * "Got the wrong gal!" ''(Perfect KO) '''Moves:' * "Atomic Blow!" (During Atomic Blow) * "Yah!" ''(Unleashing Super Upper) * ''"Hah!" ''(When unleashing Atomic Spartan, I.M.C., Super Upper, Green Corona, Skyscraper) * ''"Sky Splash!" ''(Executing Sky Splash) '''Soul Bomb:' * "Whammo! ''(Unleashing either ground or mid-air) '''Overdrive:' * ''"Hiya! Hah! ''(Unleashing Twin Danger) Gallery rachel.jpg rachel2.jpg Trivia *The sneakers she wears are modeled after Nike Air Jordan 12 Flu Game 1997s. Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Organization Category:Characters